wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Blossom
Blossom Blossom belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling! Description Odd - that's what most IceWings would call their youngest princess. Indeed, she sticks out like a sore thumb in the crowds of icy blues and pale whites of her tribe. No one would expect a dragon named Blossom to be the princess of the ice dragons. She is small for her age - her body thin and slender. Physically, she looks incredibly frail, as if one little fall is enough to break her bones. Blossom has the crown of IceWing horns on her head, all of them which are a bright red, tinted and layered with grayish pink. Her straight horns, shorter than the average dragon's, and her ridged claws are also of the same color. Most would call her unusual - but she is still pretty in her own way. Her scales are smooth, almost flawless, and they are a soft, silky pink, like the evening sky right before dusk. Her wing membranes are a slightly deeper shade of pink, but not differing far from her main scale color. Blossom has dusty beige underscales mixed with a little bit of cream, the color of desert sand. Her eyes are olive green, and some have commented that it looks sickly. She moves very unnaturally, her actions stiff and controlled, as if she is afraid of even the tiniest misstep. Blossom rarely smiles, a solemn expression plastered across their face, and neither does she show emotion easily. Only those who can look deeper will notice the constant fear and distrust hidden behind the dull green orbs, and the tiredness that has been carried in her face for so many years. But, like her sister, who was also born with weird coloration, she is still a normal IceWing with normal IceWing abilities... if you put all her other major differences aside. Personality Blossom is a strange dragoness, especially for a princess. Pain is clearly etched on her face, yet no one seems to see it. Fear controls her every movement, but everyone only dismisses her as a weird IceWing. But her story doesn't end there. She used to be a simpler dragon - a pretty princess enjoying the life of a royal dragon. She was naturally shy and quiet, passive in the face of strangers, but cruel events in her life made it even worse. Blossom suffers from PTSD (post-traumatic-stress-disorder) and general anxiety disorder, causing her to deliberately avoid social contact, which now terrifies her to no end. As a young dragonet, she was once filled with hope and happiness, oblivious to the danger around her, but all of her dreams made out of rainbows and joy were shattered like glass when she grew older. Her innocent nature meant that she was easily fooled, and it is an understatement to say that she has only minor trust issues. There are only a few dragons she feels comfortable around - and they are the ones that truly know what she has become. Blossom is now terrified of the world and what it has become, often wanting to retreat into her mind and never wake up. She shows little to no emotion with strangers, if she even sees them at all. She was too used to being called weak and hypersensitive. Around those she loves, however, she shows much more feelings. Putting her major flaws aside, Blossom is an incredibly imaginative dragon, often managing to come up with ideas that are out of the world. She is also creative and resourceful, and frequently wishes to be a writer. She enjoys reading, especially romance stories, even after dreams of her own perfect romance was shattered. She is also smart, usually taking little time to solve problems. She has some good opinions, but she is simply too scared to voice them. She is also nurturing and kind, someone who would not lay a claw on another dragon with the intention to harm. Her volatile emotions, however, makes it difficult for her to show any compassion or any form of care to others, and if one doesn't bother to look, they can easily miss this nice side of hers. Now, she is no longer the clueless dragonet she once was. She has slowly grown to accept her mental conditions, and slowly help her tribe settle down in peace... but even Blossom couldn't deny that she was still tired. Haunted by her past. Unable to let go of many things. Even with those still around her for support, there was a loneliness that drains her bit by bit, every day, with little she could do to fight back. Blossom is a complex dragon, so one may fail to understand her completely, especially with how she shuts everyone out. However, she craves companionship and love, and she wants things to be simpler, even though she no longer believes that's possible. With all these thoughts weighing her down, she is unmistakably slipping into depression. Somehow, she knows that she'll never be able to get over her past. History text Skills/Abilities text Relationships Spectra Blossom was almost literally inseparable from her twin sister the moment they were born. Spectra was always the quick-acting and brave one, and she wishes she could be just like them. They are the only dragon she truly trusts and feels comfortable around, so much that Blossom is hesitant to disclose any information to everyone else until she has told Spectra. The young princess forgets about her weaknesses when it comes to her sister - she will jump into lava to save them if necessary. She knows that Spectra often gets into dangerous situations, and they are pretty much a thrill-seeker - but that doesn't stop her from worrying about them. Blossom often feels hurt whenever her older sister gets injured, and wishes that they wouldn't risk their life so much, for her or otherwise. In the end, she understands that Spectra loves her with all their heart, and it's the same the other way as well. Of course, they had some conflicts before, but it didn't stop the two from becoming the most unlikely, yet closest twin sisters. She would be more than devastated if something happened to them. Fractal Text Brisk Text Kryo Text Snowfire Text Blizzard Text Quotes Trivia Text Gallery Please follow the above reference when drawing her! Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Writer)